The Eye of Truth
by Golden Tinted Haze
Summary: Star Ocean: First Departure. The Group searches for the Eye of Truth. Different from original Eye of Truth. Bad at Summarizing.
1. Kings Request

The disclaimer is that I DO NO OWN STAR OCEAN. If I did i would be rich and not be writing fan-fiction for it since I could create it in the actual game.  
The Fan-Fiction is for The search for the Eye of Truth but this has NO help what so ever in the game itself because some parts have changed (A-LOT).

* * *

**Kings Request**

**CHAPTER 1**

_By Popuranoki_**  
**

It was a sunny day in Roak. The group were asleep at the inn in Astral City. Roddick awoke and saw the time. They were supposed to head out to another town. He went and woke up Millie, Ronyx and Ilia. Everyone came out and started talking about where they would go next. Suddenly a soldier from Astral Castle came up and said "Thank you for helping us. Also the King has requested for you to go to Purgatorium. Please if you have time, go there." and walks away. Roddick asked everyone if they should go there. They decided that they had nothing to lose and they thought they can find SOME answers to destroy Asmodius so, why not. The group traveled all the way to the Purgatorium after getting the map from the soldier.  
They finally reached the Purgatorium and went inside.

**

* * *

**

10/11/10

I know I didn't write much but this is kinda like an INTRO. I know it's bad since I'm not a very good fan-fiction-er but I hope you like it.  
The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review/Comment.


	2. The Door, The Cave, The Key

Thanks for waiting and enjoy reading. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. ^^;

* * *

**The Door; The Cave; The Key  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

_By popuranoki_

Roddick, Millie, Ronyx and Ilia where in the Purgatorium. There were large glowing crystals in the cavern which illuminated the whole cavern.  
"Wow, Look Roddick! This place is Beautiful". Millie said Excitedly. "I wonder what this place is..ah.. what is that?"asked Roddick curiously before running to it. "Hey, wait a second Roddick!" said Ronyx thinking it may be a trap. Roddick stopped in his tracks when a group of demon hounds came and jumped at Roddick.

An arrow flew between the hounds and Roddick hitting one of the hounds. Immediately Roddick took out his sword to use 'Omega Thunderclap Blade'. The demons all around him returned to smoke.

"What WERE you thinking Roddick!" shouted Millie angrily at Roddick. Ilia was at the back watching Roddick being scolded by Millie and turned to Ronyx "Um..Ronyx, how should we stop Millie?" "Just wait, I think she's about to end" replied Ronyx. "-SIGH-" said a tired out Millie. "ok, ok, I'm SORRY!..are you done..." replied Roddick scared.

"Whatever.. lets go..ohh.. right, that engraved stone.." said Millie moving forward to read it. "What's this anyway.. huh? I CAN'T READ IT?" said Ilia who had read it before Millie could.

"I can't read this either..Roddick, Ronyx can you read it...?"said a confused Millie. Ronyx came forward to read the stone and stood there trying to understand what it says but he had no hope.

Roddick said "Let me try it...huh? ..I can read this.. It says.. _You have entered in the Purgatorium. You have defeated the hounds which mean you are worthy of reading this..In the Purgatorium is the Eye of Truth. We are sure you have heard it before and know that it is here but you must overcome the challenges. Put your hand on the stone and 2 doors will appear. Pick the write one and you will be closer to finding the Eye of Truth. Pick the wrong one and your fate will be sealed by us._ "

"Ok then" said a slightly confused and shocked Roddick whole putting his hand up on the stone. Suddenly the ground started moving and two doors came out from the floor. "EH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" screamed Millie. "Oh my.." said Ilia. The two doors started glowing.

* * *

The two doors had a teal colored glow. "Do you know which door to pick?" said Ronyx to Roddick. "No.."  
Ilia turned around and saw a glow; a dim but beautiful glow. She went to pick it up but suddenly the glow vanished. She picked the object up and turned around to see Roddick, Millie and Ronyx sitting on rocks thinking.

"Hey GUYS.." said Ilia before tripping on a rock. The once glowing object flew out of her hands and hit the North East door. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and the North West door disappeared moving the ground with it.  
Ilia was getting up and the rest of the group tried to recover from the blinding light. "What did you throw Ilia?" said Ronyx in confusion who was rubbing his eyes. "Nothing. I just saw something glow, I picked it up, then tripped, and the object that was glowing must have hit the door... Ouch.. ah my face.." Ilia replied.

"Well Ilia, Whatever you dropped, it sure was helpful, but I wonder what that might have been. Oh well, Come on!" said Roddick. "Hey Ilia, you ok?" asked Millie. "Yeah, I'm okay Millie, Thanks."  
Roddick eyes got a glimpse of something shiny, not as beautiful as the crystals around it but. "Hey Ilia, is this that thing you were talking about" said Roddick holding a glowing pebble. "Ah, Yes. That's it!" replied Ilia.

"Ok this is good. Let's keep this. Just in case." said Ronyx. "OK! Let's go!" said Millie enthusiastically and along they went. They opened the door and came to see a tunnel with crystals on the edge of the wall. "It seems that the whole cave may have these crystals around, don't you think" said Roddick. "Yeah.. Come on. Lets get going" replied Ronyx.

After going through a long tunnel the finally arrived at another room in the cavern.  
"This area is even brighter than the last one. The structure of this place is amazing. Look at these crystals" Ilia said while observing a few crystals around. "Isn't it." replied Ronyx who stared observing the crystals with Ilia.  
"Hey guys!" said Roddick and Millie in unison. "Hm" replied Ronyx and Ilia. Roddick and Millie continued "There is no other room, door or anything here..It's a dead end..!"

"How can that be. This **IS** the right door...right?" said Ronyx. "I'm sure it is but.. I know. Maybe there is a hidden entrance. That HAS to be it! Ok, lets start finding it. Roddick said while touching the walls around; searching for an hidden door or panel.

* * *

"HEY! I THINK I FOUND IT!" screamed Ronyx. Everyone came running and saw that there was a faint imprint of a hand. "Hey Roddick, Since you touched that stone, you put your hand here, Okay?" Millie said staring at her hand.  
Roddick put his hand on the imprint and a panel came out. It was a chest. Roddick opened it up and inside it was a golden key. "A key, For what.."said Millie bobbing her head.

"I don't know..Let's just go and rest for a while" said Ilia sighing.

"I think she's right. Tomorrow we'll come back and find something that this key opens. Let's go back to Astral City, get some dinner and then go back to the inn to rest." said Ronyx. "Ok then. Let's go." said Roddick yawning and they left the Purgatorium Cavern.

At the inn, they talked for a little while and fell asleep waiting for the new challenges that await them all.

* * *

10/19/10

Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon. Please Review/Comment.


End file.
